As The Zomboss' Challenge
NOT DONE YET! As The Zomboss' Challenge is a upcoming 2020 CGI animated action adventure film produced by Dreamworks Animation and created by All Yes Good (used to be PopCap). This movie is based on the popular app game "Plants Vs. Zombies". Plot The Plants and Zombies don't feel like being rivals for after 3 months. As a result, Dr. Zomboss creates a special challenge involving children games that the Plants and Zombies must work together, and making sacrifices. Synopsis The Plants and Zombies are fed up of always being rivals at each other and want something else. As 3 months pass by, the Plants nor Zombies aren't attacking. Nate, Patrice and Crazy Dave think that their days of war is finally over. Dr Zomboss realises this and makes a special challenge for all the Plants and Zombies, to have "fun and play" with. The next day, Dr Zomboss announces the games with false advertising and, makes the Plants and Zombies notice the car in front of them. Dr Zomboss then starts the game with only a push of a button. Suddenly, a zombie statue breaks out of the car in front of them. Nate, Patrice and Crazy Dave rush out to see the matter. The zombie statue tells everyone that they are playing a game of Statues, but with a result of being thrown out. Game 1: Statues The zombie statue turns it's back to face the car, and when it does, it exposes a button that the Zombies or Plants can press to end the game. But, if the zombie statue sees someone moving when it checks on everyone, he/she will be thrown out the game as a result. Attempting to run away and refusing to play the game is the same. So far, almost every plant and zombie is thrown out of the game (with 5 plants and 3 Zombies attempting to escape). So far, Crazy Dave, Patrice and Nate (who was the one to pushed the button) and some plants survived. Dr Zomboss tells them that they won the game and congratulates them. The doctor tells them that they need to go to a university for the next game. So the team ran to the next game, still feeling afraid and traumatized. Game 2: Zombot Tag The trio and the plants reached the university. While along the way, they encounter people hiding because not only the trio, zombies and plants get to play, Dr Zomboss made everyone in Neighborville to play as well. The game is a deadly twist on Tag. The Zombot will be chasing the plants, zombies and the trio (which will be wearing plant costumes except for the Plants). The entire group will have 1 minute and 30 seconds to stay away from the Zombot, or else they will be transformed into plant fertilizer bags. So far, the trio, Peashooter and Sunflower survived while the other were transformed. Game 3: Hide-Behind Production This idea was originally pitched on by George Fan, the original creator of Plants Vs. Zombies, and now currently, Octogeddon.